Revelations In Avalon
by Hanakin
Summary: Sequel to "Twelve Days..." Soun & Genma decide to send Ranma & Akane on a vacation before their wedding, but some extra people end up coming along... on an island filled with mystery and golf carts, who knows what will happen?
1. Some Surprising Companions

Some Surprising Companions  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are all Rumiko Takahashi's. I wish they were mine!!  
  
Author's Note: This is my third fanfic, and this is a sequel to "The Twelve Days of Kuno." My last fic turned out to be a Ranma-Akane fic, even though it was originally supposed to be a Kuno-Pigtailed Girl fic. This fic will have match-ups that everyone will like... whatever, I'm confusing myself... just read and enjoy. And pleeeeeeeze R&R!!  
  
When Akane and Ranma returned together from their cruise to Alaska, everyone in the Tendo house was ecstatic.  
  
"I've waited so long for this!" shouted a teary Soun Tendo.  
  
Genma Saotome exhibited several signs saying, "I knew they were meant for each other!" and "They're so cute together" and "When's the wedding?"  
  
Kasumi made an extra special dinner, and after being pestered for a few hours about "how far they got," Akane and Ranma both decided that it was time to go to bed.  
  
Soun and Genma, however, stayed up late talking at the dinner table.  
  
"Do you believe that it is time?" Soun asked Genma with a desperate voice.  
  
Genma shook his head. "...Not quite yet. What can we do?"  
  
After thinking deeply for a few minutes, Soun shouted, "I KNOW!" He whispered something to Genma, and then they spent the rest of the night on the phone...  
  
~*~  
  
Ranma yawned as he came down the stairs. He was hoping that today would not be like yesterday, with Soun and Genma prodding him with questions and ideas. He sat down at the table, and was surprised to find an envelope at his place. Ranma looked at Kasumi, who was busy cooking breakfast. "Hey, Kasumi, what's this?"  
  
Kasumi looked at the envelope and shrugged, but as she turned away, Ranma could see that she was hiding a smile.  
  
Realizing that Kasumi wasn't going to tell him anything, he opened the envelope. Inside, there were three pieces of paper.  
  
The first piece of paper was a plane ticket to Avalon in Catalina Island. The second paper was a resort confirmation. The third paper was a letter:  
  
Ranma-  
  
I must once again congratulate you on your bond with Akane. I always knew that you were meant for each other. Soun and I have decided to send you and Akane on a little vacation to finalize your bond before you get married. Avalon has been said to be a town filled with romance and mysteries. You leave in 5 days. Bon voyage!  
  
-Pop  
  
::Sweatdrop.:: "Genma and Soun really want something to happen between me and Akane," Ranma thought. Then he sighed. Couldn't they ever stay out of his business? Sure, spending the cruise with Akane had been nice, but he just wasn't ready for another vacation. He just wanted some time... alone, for himself.  
  
He wasn't going to get it.  
  
Akane came down the stairs and her eyes met with Ranma's. He looked slightly annoyed. "What's wrong, Ranma?" she asked.  
  
Ranma handed Akane the envelope that was at her place at the table. Akane had a matching ticket and resort confirmation, and the letter from her father was similar to Ranma's.  
  
Akane sat down at the table. "This sounds fun, Ranma. But you don't look too happy about it."  
  
Ranma sighed again. "It's nothing. I just wish that Pop would stop trying to push things too quickly."  
  
Akane nodded. "I know what you mean. Our fathers are getting way too carried away... but let's have a good time, Ranma. Avalon is supposed to be really exciting. And our fathers won't be there to bother us (but Nabiki might!)."  
  
Ranma agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
That afternoon, Akane handed Ranma two notes. "From Kuno," she told him.  
  
Ranma read the first one:  
  
Pigtailed Girl:  
  
Are you okay?!? I am hoping that you have escaped safely from the evil Ranma Saotome. Meet me in the park at 4:00 this afternoon to discuss our future.  
  
-Your loving fiancée, Kuno  
  
Ranma had completely forgotten about Kuno's proposal. Feeling slightly ill, he read the second note.  
  
Ranma Saotome:  
  
I WILL GET YOU FOR YOUR KIDNAPPING OF THE PIGTAILED GIRL! THIS TIME YOU SHALL NOT WIN! MEET ME IN THE PARK AT 4:00, OR FACE EVEN WORSE CONSEQUENCES!!  
  
-Kuno  
  
Ranma decided to take the easier way out. Later that afternoon, he left for the park... as a girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Kuno spotted the pigtailed girl, and ran to greet her with a huge smooch and a powerful hug. "Pigtailed girl! I thought that maybe you were lost forever!" After raging for what seemed like an hour about "the evil Ranma Saotome," Kuno asked, "Have you considered my marriage proposal, pigtailed goddess?"  
  
Kuno looked so hopeful. "What if Akane told me that she didn't love me that night of the cruise?" Ranma asked herself. "I can't do that to Kuno..."  
  
"I've thought about it," said Ranma, "and... I've decided that it's a bit too early for me to get married. Ranma took a deep breath. "I love you, Kuno, but I think we should wait a few more years before... before..."  
  
"I understand," Kuno said sadly. Then he seemed to remember something. "I wanted to tell you something, pigtailed girl! I am very sorry about our cruise; you must have had a dreadful time with that Ranma. I wanted to make it up to you..." Kuno handed Ranma a ticket.  
  
She looked at it. It was a ticket to Avalon.  
  
~*~  
  
Ranma (male) raced into the Tendo yard. "Akane!" he shouted.  
  
"What?" screamed a voice from an upstairs window.  
  
"Come down here, now!" Ranma shouted back.  
  
Minutes later, Akane came out into the yard. "What's so urgent, Ranma??"  
  
"Kuno... invited... me... to... Avalon!!" Ranma panted angrily. "And it's exactly when we're going! Same plane, same hotel! Pop must've found some special deal or something," Ranma grumbled.  
  
"Let's double-check!" Akane cried. She ran back into the house, and quickly came back with her envelope.  
  
"Now, let's see..." whispered Akane as she compared the information. She hadn't gotten very far when a bicycle landed on her head and she heard a high voice exclaim, "Nihao!"  
  
Shampoo grabbed the envelope out of Akane's hand. "What this?" Shampoo asked. As she read the letter, her eyes narrowed. "Akane and Ranma going on vacation?!" Shampoo cried angrily. She glared at Akane. "Then Shampoo comes, too. Shampoo not let Akane steal Ranma!"  
  
Shampoo sped away on her bicycle, leaving Akane and Ranma staring after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, halfway across the world, a small black pig was getting on a plane to Avalon... 


	2. A Mixed-Up Beginning

A Mixed-Up Beginning  
  
Quick Author's Note: I would quickly like to thank Naru-chan! I used your idea, and now my fic should be extremely amusing… (muahahaha)  
  
Ranma and Akane were not looking forward to their vacation. To their knowledge, Kuno and Shampoo were coming along (and P-Chan would meet them there). Hence, when they came downstairs on the morning of their vacation, they were NOT pleased to find their front hallway filled with suitcases and baggage.  
  
Their minds filled with dread… who would be coming along now??  
  
"Nice day to travel, isn't it?" said a voice behind them.  
  
Ranma and Akane turned around. "Nabiki?!" they cried.  
  
Nabiki gave them an evil Nabiki grin. "Soun is paying me to come along and make sure that something happens between you two. And of course," Nabiki whispered with an even wider grin, "I never miss a chance to get some extra cash."  
  
Akane and Ranma were still recovering from shock when they heard a small voice say, "Oh, what a wonderful trip this will be…"  
  
They turned around again.  
  
"Happosai?!" Akane cried.  
  
"Pervert?!" Ranma shouted.  
  
Before Happosai could answer, Akane and Ranma heard another voice say, "Is that you, Shampoo-" CRASH!  
  
Akane and Ranma looked around the corner and saw Mousse standing by a smashed vase.  
  
They stood with their mouths open for quite a while, watching pandemonium surround them.  
  
~*~  
  
The plane ride was extremely enjoyable (major sarcasm here!)…  
  
Ranma was ready to faint when Kuno arrived with his sister, Kodachi, and announced that she would be coming along. For fear of being beat up on the plane by Kuno, Ranma remained as a girl for the plane ride, though she was tempted to change to male form many times as Kuno slobbered over her.  
  
Akane was very lonely, despite their large group. She had no P-Chan to cuddle and hold to her chest, and Kuno was busy making "important, future wedding plans" with Ranma. She sighed and thought about how their vacation *should* be like…  
  
Shampoo sat in silence and shook her head for most of the trip. "Why Ranma allow strange Kuno behavior?" Shampoo asked herself. After finding no answer, she began to think up ways to get Ranma for herself…  
  
The plane ride did not start out well for Mousse, who soon discovered that he had left his glasses back at the Tendo joint. He mistook almost all his companions for Shampoo at one point or another, including Happosai.  
  
Happosai spent the plane ride going into girls' bags and finding pantyhose, bras, and undies! In other words, he was in absolute heaven.  
  
These are only some of the thoughts and actions of some of the companions! Ergo, you can see that this fic will be very entertaining…  
  
So now, Ranma and Akane had six unwanted companions: Kuno, Kodachi, Shampoo, Mousse, Nabiki, and Happosai (and eventually P-Chan).  
  
~*~  
  
Shortly after landing near Avalon and hailing three taxis, our eight friends entered the lobby of the resort at which they were staying.  
  
Nabiki took charge and stepped up to the lobby desk. "Hello, we have reservations for four suites…"  
  
"Ah, the four suites," said the man behind the desk as he looked at his computer. "The first suite is Room 101, which is for… umm, is it… Shampoo of the Nyu-che-zuu… and Ms. Akane Tendo?"  
  
Nabiki was extremely surprised and was about to fix his mistake when she turned around and noticed that no one was paying any attention anyway. After thinking some evil Nabiki thoughts, she said, "Yes, that's correct."  
  
The man sighed with relief. These names were just too hard to pronounce! "And the second suite, Room 102, is for… Mr. Ranma Saotome and Ms. Kodachi Kuno?"  
  
Nabiki nodded again, trying not to laugh or think about how wicked she was being.  
  
"Then the third suite, Room 103, belongs to a Mr. Happosai and Mr. Mousse?"  
  
Nabiki had to giggle this time. "Yes, that's right," she confirmed.  
  
"And last, in Room 104, there will be Ms. Nabiki Tendo and Mr. Tatewaki Kuno."  
  
Nabiki gasped in surprise. She would share a room with Kuno? Now this would be interesting…  
  
~*~  
  
Nabiki led everyone to the floor on which the suites were on and explained the room arrangements in a serious tone.  
  
Everyone immediately protested. The hallway was filled with noise.  
  
"No way!" shouted Akane and Shampoo as they gave hate stares to each other.  
  
"But my pigtailed girl…!" cried Kuno.  
  
Kodachi threw black roses everywhere in the hallway with thoughts of glorious victory…  
  
Mousse turned to Happosai and said, "You look so much like Shampoo- I guess it will be alright after all…"  
  
Ranma simply shook his head… 


	3. The Rooms of Torture

The Rooms of Torture  
  
Author's Note: Okay, people, I have a few things to say! First of all, and most importantly, I have talked to Chibikat (a very good Ranma fic writer- read one of her great Ranma fics, "Pandora!") and she says that Kodachi does not know that Ranma and the pigtailed girl are the same person. However, to make my life easier and make my story less confusing, for this fic, please assume that Kodachi *does* know that Ranma and the pigtailed girl are the same person. Secondly, I am sorry if I am being slow and taking too long- these next one or two weeks will be very crazy! Writing takes even longer because I have very limited Ranma resources (THERE IS AN ANIME HOG TAKING ALL THE RANMA BOOKS FROM THE LIBRARY!!!). And lastly, if you have the time, please read my original story-in- progress, "Runaway's Journey." I would appreciate some reviews from people who I don't know personally. Thanks, and read on!  
  
Quick reminder of the room arrangements for you…  
  
Room #101: Shampoo & Akane  
  
Room #102: Nabiki & Kuno  
  
Room #103: Ranma & Kodachi  
  
Room #104: Mousse & Happosai (lol!)  
  
After a series of long arguments and debates, it was decided to leave the room arrangements as they were. The only one who was still completely unhappy was Kuno. Even though Nabiki was a better roommate to have then some of the other companions (cough, cough, Happosai), Kuno longed to share a room with the pigtailed girl. He still felt guilty about ruining the pigtailed girl's previous vacation.  
  
So the eight travelers went to their rooms to get themselves ready for dinner…  
  
~*~  
  
Shampoo and Akane were no longer upset about the room arrangements. As they unpacked their suitcases in Room #101, they each came up with several plans to get rid of the other roommate. After all, this was THE chance to get revenge.  
  
Shampoo smiled as she picked out her best outfit. "First plan," she thought to herself, "Akane go in shower. I attack with kitchen knife. Like America movie 'Psycho.'" Shampoo put some of her clothes in a drawer, then thought, "Second plan- push off balcony."  
  
Akane was thinking similar thoughts. "I'll turn her into a cat, take her out in a boat offshore, and throw her into the ocean! She would have almost no hope of rescue!"  
  
~*~  
  
In Room #102, it was also very quiet. Kuno sighed as he began to change into his evening attire. At least he would be able to spend most of his time with the pigtailed girl. He would only have to spend the nights in his room with Nabiki; it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Kuno glanced at Nabiki, who was reading a book on her bed. He tilted his head and tried to look at her from a different angle. She did look a lot like Akane- same eyes, same… no, he mustn't think those thoughts. Theoretically, he was engaged to the pigtailed goddess. "Pigtailed goddess," he thought, "I will prove to you that I am a responsible man who is worthy of your love… by the end of this trip, you may want to marry be sooner than you thought…"  
  
While Kuno faced the wall and changed his shirt, Nabiki looked up from her book, which Kuno thought she had been reading. Little did he know that she had been analyzing him of the corner of her eye. "I wonder if l'il Kuno likes me," she thought. After continuing to watch Kuno for a few moments, Nabiki turned back to her book. "He does have a nice body…" She had come on the trip to watch over Ranma and Akane, but now it might serve as a more valuable purpose…  
  
~*~  
  
Kodachi skipped around Room #104, scattering roses all over the carpet and furniture. Ranma would surely be hers now! It was the perfect chance to steal him away! Kodachi turned to Ranma, who was glumly opening his luggage. "Ranma darling," she cried, "You can change into a man for me now!"  
  
Ranma grinned sarcastically. "It's okay. I don't want your brother coming after me. This is supposed to be a nice, pleasant vacation for me and Akane."  
  
Kodachi ignored his remark and went to put some of her black roses in the bathroom. As she put on the lights, she laughed joyously.  
  
"We have a Jacuzzi, Ranma darling!!" Kodachi shrieked. Then she filled the Jacuzzi with roses.  
  
Ranma just shook her head and took off her shoes. She thought her last vacation was bad, but this time, there was little hope of rescue. Six extra people had joined him and Akane on their trip; how were they supposed to escape? She jumped off the bed. As her bare heel hit the floor, Ranma gasped. Her foot had landed on one of Kodachi's roses. She sat back down on the bed and examined her foot. The thorn was stuck far inside, and the skin around it was beginning to swell. Ranma quickly pulled it out, wincing in pain. Those damn roses. She didn't know how she was supposed to stay in this room. She just had to get out of this place, as soon as possible…  
  
~*~  
  
Mousse felt amazingly lucky. The more he looked at Happosai, the more beautiful she (he) seemed! Were his eyes fooling him? (Say yes, people!) The long, silky hair, and her (his) beautiful cleavage!! And "Happosai-" what a beautiful name! "Am I in love?" Mousse thought to himself dreamily.  
  
Unfortunately for Mousse, Happosai did not return his feelings. He wanted to be in a room with a girl! A girl! Not this strange weirdo who couldn't see anything and was obsessed with him! Happosai groaned. He would *have* to sneak in one of the other rooms somehow… which room would be best? Shampoo's and Akane's of course- then he could have two girls instead of one! But how would he do it…?  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone met for dinner at 8:00 in one of the resort's restaurants. The whole meal was extremely chaotic. At a table with eight people, you could probably imagine people screaming across the table, and girls standing up to reach a dish on the other side of the table and being "accidentally" touched and poked in the wrong areas ("Oh, was that you, Akane? I'm terribly sorry," apologized Happosai).  
  
However, the chaos did allow several secret conversations to take place…  
  
"Psst," Ranma (female) whispered to Akane to catch her attention, "can you think of any way to get Shampoo out of your room tonight?"  
  
"Actually," said Akane with a smile, "I was planning to murder her as soon as I could. If you want, I can do it this evening."  
  
Ranma shook her head firmly. "Akane, don't let jealousy overtake you. You already know my feelings about you. Shampoo has already lost the fight. I don't love her." She cleared her throat. "As I was saying, can you get Shampoo out of the room somehow? Without killing her?"  
  
Akane sat in silence for a few minutes. Then she said, "Ranma, I just thought of something. What if we just got a separate room to share with each other?" Excitement filled Akane's voice. "We won't tell anyone else about it. Tonight we can sneak out of our current rooms and meet up in our separate one! If we do that, we probably can ditch everyone else for the whole vacation! We'll get up earlier and go to bed later- no one will ever see us as long as we stay away from them during the day!"  
  
Ranma nodded her head. "It's definitely worth a try. I'll do anything to get away from Kodachi and her roses," she mumbled.  
  
Meanwhile, Shampoo was trying to make deals with Kodachi. "I give you yummy food for rest of life if you take my place in room with Akane!" Shampoo offered. "Just one night with Ranma!"  
  
Kodachi just smiled and answered, "You're just trying to steal him away from me. Besides, nothing will be good enough for my Ranma darling…"  
  
Shampoo frowned, but she continued to make offers for the rest of the meal…  
  
~*~  
  
Ranma snuck out of bed. She had remained as a girl, so she hadn't been too nervous… she put on her slippers right away so she didn't get another thorn stuck in her foot. In the dark, she found her baggage and headed to the door. "Bye, bye Kodachi…" she thought.  
  
Akane was having more trouble leaving her room. Akane knew that if Shampoo woke up and saw her leaving, Shampoo would probably chain her to the bed. Shampoo would know that she was trying to get to Ranma. Akane took miniscule steps, quietly dragging her luggage behind her. Finally, she made it to the door…  
  
When Akane got outside, Ranma was waiting for her. They beamed at each other, and headed upstairs to their new room, #205.  
  
~*~  
  
Kodachi tossed and turned in her bed. It seemed so quiet… unable to sleep, she sat up in her bed. Where was Ranma…? He wasn't there!! She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. No, he wasn't there, either! She changed into regular clothes quickly and raced out of the room.  
  
Shampoo was having a nightmare. Akane was chasing her with a knife, laughing evilly, while she was running away in fear. Suddenly, she woke up and looked around her. She expected to see Akane hovering over her, but instead, there was no Akane anywhere. She must have snuck off to see Ranma. Incensed with anger, Shampoo ran out the door.  
  
"What you doing here?!?" Shampoo cried when she saw Kodachi in the hallway.  
  
Kodachi glared at Shampoo. "Ranma has disappeared from our room! And why are you here?" Kodachi asked accusingly.  
  
"Humph!" snuffed Shampoo. "Akane disappear from our room!"  
  
Kodachi looked at Shampoo with suspicion, but promptly realized that they had a common goal. "Let's team up against Akane! I know that we both love Ranma darling, but you seem worthier of his love than Akane. For now, let us make sure that Akane does not steal Ranma away!"  
  
Shampoo gave a sharp nod of her head. "You right! We not allow Akane to win!"  
  
They shook hands and raced down the hallway. 


	4. Deceit and Betrayal

Deceit And Betrayal  
  
Author's Note: Let's see how good I am at writing love scenes… ^_^  
  
An updated reminder of the room arrangements for you…  
  
Room #101: Shampoo  
  
Room #102: Nabiki & Kuno  
  
Room #103: Kodachi  
  
Room #104: Mousse & Happosai  
  
Room #205: Ranma & Akane  
  
Our friends in Room #102 were sleeping soundly. Kuno dreamed about the pigtailed girl and the plans he had made for them tomorrow. He would take her out in a rowboat, and they would sail out towards the horizon, as the green mountains and the turquoise water surrounded them… and it would be breezy, and he would whisper over the wind, "Oh, pigtailed goddess…"  
  
Nabiki, on the other hand, *seemed* to be sleeping, but was still wide-awake. She had felt so weird this evening! Was she really attracted to Kuno? And it was sudden, too… obviously she had been with Kuno lots of times before, so why now? She looked over at where he was sleeping on his bed. Nabiki was dying to know if Kuno felt the same way about her…  
  
In his dream, Kuno was lying down in the rowboat, which was floating on the sea in the middle of nowhere. The pigtailed girl was also lying down in her bathing suit a few feet away from him. What a lovely day to spend with his pigtailed girl… then Kuno watched as the pigtailed girl got up slowly and looked at him in an odd way, as if she was evaluating him and liked what she saw. Kuno smiled to himself. "Now is the time to make my move…" he thought. But the pigtailed girl made her move first. She stripped off her bathing suit and curled up next to Kuno like it was second nature to her.  
  
Kuno was slightly shocked by what she was doing, but he didn't hesitate to put his arm around her slim body.  
  
"I love you…" the pigtailed girl whispered softly in Kuno's ear.  
  
"Oh, pigtailed goddess," he answered, as he turned to kiss her.  
  
Instead, the pigtailed girl backed away slightly and giggled. "I'm not the pigtailed goddess, I'm Nabiki," she murmured.  
  
Kuno began to protest, but the pigtailed girl silenced him by kissing him hard on the lips. Kuno gave up to his objections and kissed her back, as the pigtailed girl began to take off his kendo uniform… (this fic is losing its innocence quickly, isn't it! But it is hentai-free!)  
  
~*~  
  
In Room #104, Happosai was dreaming of the usual- girls, pantyhose, underwear, bras, and so on, when he heard a loud voice-  
  
"Oh, Happosai!"  
  
Happosai opened his eyes as he saw Mousse leap onto the bed. "I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!!" screamed Happosai as he hopped out of the room and down to the hotel lobby.  
  
~*~  
  
Shampoo and Kodachi raced into an elevator and pressed the lobby button five times each before the doors closed. Shampoo faced Kodachi and said, "We start at lobby. Ask people if they see Ranma or Akane." Shampoo crossed her arms and frowned. "Akane die when Shampoo find!"  
  
Kodachi nodded her head in agreement. It was extremely unfair for Akane to steal Ranma away. And Ranma darling! Had he actually consented to this? Kodachi sighed, not sure that she wanted to know the answer.  
  
The elevator made a beeping noise and the doors opened. Shampoo and Kodachi raced out and scanned the lobby for familiar faces. There was no Ranma or Akane, but there was-  
  
"Happosai! What you do here?!" Shampoo yelled.  
  
Happosai saw Shampoo and heated up with anger. Why didn't Shampoo control that stupid Mousse? "If she wasn't so busy running after Ranma," thought Happosai, "then maybe Mousse wouldn't be bothering me so much!!" Happosai glared at Shampoo and shouted, "I'm running away from Mousse! Why don't you run after him instead of following Ranma so I can get some rest?!"  
  
Shampoo and Kodachi glanced at each other, and Kodachi asked, "Do you know where Ranma darling is?"  
  
Happosai shook his head fiercely. "No, I don't! Just get Mousse away from me!!"  
  
Shampoo grinned. "That okay."  
  
With that, Shampoo and Kodachi walked towards the lobby desk. Happosai grumbled and entered one of the elevators.  
  
"Excuse me," Kodachi said sweetly to the man behind the front desk. "We were wondering if you have seen anyone by the name of Ranma Saotome or Akane Tendo?"  
  
The man smiled back and replied, "Actually, they made a reservation for a room a few hours ago-"  
  
"WHAT?!" Shampoo and Kodachi screamed.  
  
The man looked confused. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Something wrong?" Kodachi cried. "Akane Tendo is trying to steal my Ranma darling away!" Shampoo muttered several things in Chinese, hardly believing what was happening…  
  
Seconds later, Shampoo and Kodachi re-entered the elevator to get to Room #205…  
  
~*~  
  
Ranma and Akane were out of breath when they reached their new room. It had been difficult carrying their luggage without any help. As they looked around their room, they felt relaxed and content. Finally, their vacation would be as it was supposed to be. No extra companions. No one to tell them what to do. They were alone, but at the same time, they were together. And it felt wonderful.  
  
After Ranma changed back into a male (after all that time!), they unpacked quickly. They were both tired; it had been such a long day. Now, they would be able to sleep in peace, without having to worry about what their roommates would do during their slumber…  
  
Ranma and Akane got into their separate beds. But Akane quickly discovered that her bed was under the air conditioner, which was blowing freezing cold air. There was no switch to turn it off.  
  
They avoided looking at each other. They knew what the best solution would be, but they were somewhat uncomfortable with it. Eventually, Ranma said what they already knew- "Umm, if you want, you can, err, share my… umm, bed."  
  
Akane nodded. Then she mumbled, "Would you mind changing back into a girl?"  
  
"She still doesn't trust me," thought Ranma. "After all this…"  
  
Akane must have been able to understand what he was thinking from his expression, because she quickly added, "It's okay, you don't have to. I trust you." She quickly climbed into the bed, and Ranma moved over to give her some room.  
  
Naturally, neither of them fell asleep.  
  
"Akane?" Ranma asked after nearly an hour.  
  
"Yeah, Ranma?" whispered Akane.  
  
Ranma sighed. "Well… how-"  
  
POUND, POUND, POUND. Someone was at the door. Someone who was very upset. Someone who had an important reason for being there.  
  
"RANMA?!?" shouted a voice, and Ranma's fears were confirmed.  
  
~*~  
  
Kuno slowly opened his eyes and smiled. What a magnificent dream he had. And it seemed so real… him and the pigtailed goddess… if only it had been reality…  
  
He turned his head and gasped.  
  
His dream had come true… with a huge exception. It was not the pigtailed goddess beside him, but Nabiki.  
  
Kuno looked over her naked body, only half covered by the blankets… she was so beautiful, even more so than in his dream… as he looked at her, Kuno tried to remember what had happened in his dream… that was odd: the pigtailed goddess had tried to tell him that she was actually Nabiki! Meaning that it was highly possible… that everything that had happened in the dream had really happened in reality. Kuno shook his head in bewilderment. This was so, so, so bad. He was engaged to the pigtailed girl… wasn't he? No, not really… Kuno felt extremely strange. He thought he had loved the pigtailed girl, but there was something about Nabiki that the pigtailed girl didn't have…  
  
Audacity.  
  
Nabiki began to stir, and Kuno smiled down upon her. 


	5. The Unthinkable

The Unthinkable  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the delay for this chapter; I have been suffering from writer's block, as I believe many people are. I would highly suggest scanning over the fourth chapter to remind yourself of the latest events, which, in my humble opinion, are very interesting… ^_^ Hehe, enjoy!  
  
Mousse walked sulkily down the halls, hopelessly searching for Happosai, whom he now considered to be his "long lost love." Mousse let out a sigh. Happosai's departure must have meant that he did not return Mousse's feelings…  
  
Mousse was so lost in thought (and he couldn't see that well, either) that he bumped into a short man in a suit who was holding a brown briefcase.  
  
"Oh, excuse me…" Mousse mumbled absentmindedly as he continued walking past the man.  
  
"Do you need glasses by any chance?" the man called out to him.  
  
Mousse snapped to attention. Glasses?! Did that man ask if he needed glasses?!? It was a miracle! It was an astounding and remarkable occurrence! It was-  
  
"Well…?" the man asked slyly, knowing that he was sure to make a sale.  
  
"Yes! I need glasses!" Mousse shouted loudly.  
  
The man smiled and opened the briefcase he was carrying. Inside were hundreds of pairs of glasses, each pair a different shape, color, and size. Mousse gasped.  
  
"Where did you…"  
  
"Where did I get them, you ask?" The man grinned. "Oh, I've simply accumulated them over the years…" He turned away from Mousse and looked around the hallway, avoiding Mousse's fixed gaze.  
  
Mousse shuffled through the different pairs of glasses, analyzing each and every one. He needed romantic, sexy glasses… a pair that would attract the attention of Happosai… or Shampoo… or both…  
  
"You may pick any pair you like," the man added. "Only eighty dollars each; quite a good price. I really must get rid of them…"  
  
"Ahh!" Mousse murmured as he picked up a pair of glasses. They had oval shaped, golden rims… and even though they looked quite simple and plain, there seemed to be an aura about them that made the glasses seem… magical perhaps? Or… maybe there was a story behind them… a special, unique history…  
  
"I would like this pair," Mousse declared.  
  
The man looked positively frightened. "You… you can't have those!" he stammered. "No, you mustn't take that pair!"  
  
Mousse frowned as his anger incensed. He… wanted… these… glasses! And only these! Now that he had seen this pair of glasses, no other pair would do, not even his original glasses back at the Tendo house.  
  
Mousse put on the golden glasses, as if to show that he was not giving into the man's protests. But when he looked through the lenses of the glasses, he gasped. This was not a normal pair of glasses…  
  
He could see through the walls. Instead of facing the wall of the hallway, he could see inside the rooms… all of them… the nearest rooms, and the rooms beyond that… Mousse was about to try and see if he could walk through the wall when he remembered the presence of the man who was *supposed* to give him these glasses…  
  
"I am taking this pair of glasses," Mousse said squarely. "You distinctly said that I could take any pair I wished."  
  
The man would have put up quite a fight, but fortunately for Mousse, he was a very honest man who always stuck to his promises. "Why didn't I remember that the Seekers were in my briefcase?!" The man thought furiously.  
  
"Al-alright," the man stuttered. "You- you may have them… eighty dollars, please…"  
  
Mousse smiled with victory and quickly walked away.  
  
But the man stared after him. "I will get the Seekers back whether you like it or not, Mousse," he whispered under his breath. "Those glasses have great powers that I am sure you will never learn of…  
  
~*~  
  
"Ranma, I'm not even going to ask who is at our door," Akane mumbled.  
  
Ranma shook his head with a mixture of annoyance and guilt. "I'm sorry, Akane…" He really didn't know what to say.  
  
Akane sighed. "I know this isn't your fault, but this whole situation is becoming ridiculous! No matter what we do or where we go, someone is always following us, and usually they're following you. Whether they love you to pieces or want to rip you to pieces, they're always following you!!" Akane sighed again. "This just has to end soon, or else I think I'll go insane!"  
  
"The problem is... how do we end it?" Ranma mused.  
  
After momentarily sitting in silence (except for the continuous pounding on the door), Akane turned to Ranma with a firm look on her face.  
  
"We have to get married immediately."  
  
"What?!" Ranma cried.  
  
Akane wrung her hands frustration. "It's the only way to solve things! It will be like a statement, showing your other fiancées that they're too late or something. And I would hope that your enemies would give you a break for a while if they knew you were getting married…"  
  
Ranma did not agree. Kuno and Ryoga being happy about him marrying Akane? That was highly unlikely…  
  
"Well, maybe not," reconsidered Akane when she saw Ranma's doubtful look. "But it should help with your fiancées. Which, might I add, is the main problem right now…" Akane glared at the door that Shampoo and Kodachi were still knocking on.  
  
Ranma went over everything in his mind. Marry Akane? It seemed so soon, even though they had known each other for such a long time now… and he did love her… it would probably improve things… his dad would be happy…  
  
"Okay," decided Ranma. "Let's get married." He couldn't help but smile when he saw Akane beam with joy.  
  
Akane gave Ranma a quick kiss on the cheek and raced to the door. "You might want to hide, Ranma, just in case they decide to barge in…"  
  
Ranma wasn't sure what Akane was planning to do, but he listened to her and locked himself in their bathroom.  
  
Akane opened the door to face Shampoo and Kodachi, who were extremely angry and worn out after spending nearly half and hour trying to beat the door down.  
  
"What do you want?" Akane asked arrogantly.  
  
Kodachi stared at Akane with explicit hate. "You know what we want," she snapped. "We want our Ranma darling back." Shampoo nodded her head firmly in agreement.  
  
Akane snickered. "I'm sorry, but you'll never get him back." She enjoyed the look of horror that appeared on their faces. "He will never be yours again. Within days, we will be happily married."  
  
Kodachi and Shampoo felt stung, but they would not let Akane's taste of triumph last for long.  
  
"That's what you may believe," Kodachi whispered dangerously. "But I've had enough of your crap. I'm tired of having to try so hard to get a little of Ranma darling's attention. You've been in the way for too long." A small smile came and went across Kodachi's lips. "You will die. I will kill you. And if I can help it, you will be spending the remainder of this vacation and the rest of eternity in hell."  
  
There was a silence filled with the soundless scream of fear.  
  
"Very well," Akane said softly. "I'll leave you to plan your failure."  
  
And she slammed the door in their faces.  
  
Author's Note: Wow, that was cool! I didn't even plan that! I didn't plan the thing with Mousse's glasses, either! I'm inspired now! Yay! I'm gonna start working on the next chap now… R & R this chap please, even if the next one is up. Merci beaucoup! 


	6. Building Walls

Building Walls  
  
The chair was so comfortable… it felt as if he was sinking into a cloud… no, no, no, he must stay awake! He must stay alert… just in case that weirdo came back…  
  
Happosai sat up in the lobby chair. He probably should have done the Happo Fire Burst and left Mousse to rot. Happosai squinted his eyes in fury. Mousse was the pervert, not him!  
  
But his eyes were getting heavy… and the chair was too comfy…  
  
~*~  
  
Nabiki opened her eyes… where was she…? She saw a face hovering above hers… it was smiling…  
  
She closed her eyes again. She remembered. She had come into Kuno's bed last night… and basically raped him in his sleep. Kuno had thought that she was the pigtailed girl! Nabiki scowled in her mind. What if Kuno didn't really love her? What if he only loved the pigtailed girl? She forced herself to reopen her eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Nabiki," Kuno whispered, and he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Nabiki returned the kiss enthusiastically, as her heart did a victory dance. So l'il Kuno did love her! He loved her, Nabiki; not Akane, and not the pigtailed girl… wait a minute. There was something fishy about this…  
  
Nabiki broke off the kiss and whispered, "So Kuno, where'd the change of heart come from?"  
  
For a moment, Kuno was speechless. He hadn't expected Nabiki to ask him that. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to explain his altered feelings when he didn't understand them himself? He did know that he loved Nabiki… but what about the pigtailed girl? What about Akane? What was it about Nabiki that made him forget all the other girls he had ever known…?  
  
Kuno cleared his throat, scratched his head, and answered, "I don't truly know, my dear Nabiki, but I assure you that I have realized how blind I have been, and that my soul will forever be yours."  
  
Nabiki gave Kuno a small smile. "He called me 'my dear Nabiki'!" she thought to herself. "This is as good as it gets…"  
  
"I've been watching you for a long time," Kuno lied, "And I believe that I have come to a decision."  
  
Kuno arose and walked over to one of his many suitcases. After searching in a few of the pockets and compartments, he found what he had been looking for…  
  
Kuno pulled out a familiar looking black box; the one that he had given to the pigtailed girl only weeks before. He handed it to Nabiki with a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
Nabiki opened the box and was quite surprised when she saw a diamond ring inside. Something was not right at all here… Nabiki did a quick bit of logic in her head: "Obviously, if Kuno had been watching me for a long time, he would have flirted with me like he does with Akane and the pigtailed girl… that's right! The pigtailed girl! Didn't Kuno propose to her on the Alaska cruise?! Okay, what is going on here…?"  
  
In a casual voice, Nabiki asked Kuno, "I'm not the first to receive this very box, am I?"  
  
~*~  
  
Mousse felt as if he had been reborn. Even though he had been disappointed that he could not walk through walls, he was still amazed by the extraordinary powers of his new glasses.  
  
"Why don't I see what is going on in the rooms of my comrades," Mousse thought mischievously as he headed back to the hall of his hotel room.  
  
He walked up to Room #101, Shampoo and Akane's room. Hmm… there didn't seem to be anyone inside. That was odd…  
  
Next was Room #102. He looked through the walls, and immediately backed away. No, he couldn't have seen right… but he didn't want to look again to find out if he was right or wrong. Next room, next room…  
  
No one was in Room #103… or Room #104, for that matter. Very, very strange. Mousse suddenly felt extremely left out. It seemed like everyone was running away from him…  
  
So Mousse continued to walk around the hotel… alone…  
  
~*~  
  
Akane walked back into the hotel room, and Ranma came out of the bathroom.  
  
"What'd you say to them?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Akane answered evasively. She wanted to keep Ranma's mind off his other fiancées until after they were married… or forever, if she could.  
  
Would Kodachi really try to kill her? She doubted it… but you could never be too sure… may as well continue with the wedding plans…  
  
"Let's start planning things right now, Ranma," Akane said as she turned to face her fiancée. "We have a lot of things to do before our wedding…"  
  
Author's Note: That's it for now, folks; I'm going back to school this Monday (yuck), so I have to get ready… as usual, R & R, please!!! 


	7. All Hearts Can Be Broken

All Hearts Can Be Broken  
  
Author's Note: Sorry again for the wait! I had two major projects due this past week!! Sigh, if only I could write all day instead of going to school… oh well, my summer vacation starts in a bit more than a month… then I can write all day… whee… ANYWAY, this fic will probably end up being very long- 20 chapters maybe- because most of the excitement hasn't even started yet! Muahahahaha… read on!  
  
Kodachi ran back into the elevator, with Shampoo following close behind, trying to catch up with her. Once in the elevator, Kodachi turned to the wall and covered her face with her hands. Shampoo frowned, confused by Kodachi's behavior.  
  
"What have I done?" Shampoo barely heard Kodachi mumble.  
  
Shampoo looked at the floor. She didn't know Kodachi very well, but she did know that what Kodachi had just said to Akane was very unusual for her. Kodachi, who was well mannered, polite, and courteous- threatening to murder Akane? It seemed very strange… of course, Kodachi had a right to be furious at Akane- Shampoo was furious, too- but…  
  
"You okay?" Shampoo asked.  
  
Kodachi sniffed. "No, I'm not. I just can't handle this…" she looked up at Shampoo to reveal a face covered with tears. "Akane is so selfish…"  
  
Shampoo waited for Kodachi to explain.  
  
"I've tried to be strong and not let things bother me… but this is too much!" Kodachi faced the wall once more. "You know what I want more than anything else in the world? I want to love a man who loves me back. I don't want to have to tear him away from somebody else. I want that feeling of belonging and unconditional love, that feeling of comfort that I've… I've never had…"  
  
Kodachi sniffed again. "My parents died when I was only a child. They left Tatewaki and I a great amount of money… but they couldn't leave us the thing that we needed most from them: love. Tatewaki took care of me… but I always felt so… lonely. I taught myself to be brave and independent, because I didn't have anyone to fall back on… to help me…"  
  
"Akane has so many things that I can never enjoy. A loving father… two caring sisters… my brother's honest love… and the love of Ranma." Kodachi sighed. "No one loves me. No one thinks that I need loving… but my heart is not as strong as they think it is… all hearts can be broken…"  
  
~*~  
  
Happosai was snoozing in the lobby chair, dreaming of girls… when he felt a tap on his shoulder… who would be bothering him during this wonderful dream…?  
  
"Excuse me, I was wondering if you had seen anyone suspicious looking leaving the hotel? It's very urgent."  
  
Happosai opened his eyes to see a small man in a suit staring down at him. "No, I'm sorry, I don't believe I have," Happosai said absentmindedly. "May I ask you who you're looking for?" The man's question had made him quite curious.  
  
"A man named Mousse. It's very important that I find him."  
  
"MOUSSE?!" Happosai cried.  
  
The short man faced him with new interest. "Yes- Mousse! Do you know him?"  
  
"Know him? I know him better than I want to," Happosai muttered angrily.  
  
"Tell me," questioned the short man, "Is this Mousse person a troublesome fellow? He has something that I must get back from him as soon as possible. Do you know what he likes? I believe that bribing him may be the only way to get it back."  
  
"I think he likes, err, attractive ladies," Happosai answered.  
  
The short man sighed. "Ahhh, then I can do nothing there. You see, I am a butler of a very rich man here on Catalina. Many years ago, he built a grand mansion here on the island, hoping to surprise his fiancée with it once it was completed. But the process of building it took much longer than planned, and his fiancée got impatient and married another man." The butler stared into space. "My master was heartbroken. He hates women now. Hasn't let a lady enter his home since his marriage was cancelled." The butler turned to Happosai again. "Actually, he is planning to auction off his home shortly and return to his home country. That is why I must find this Mousse; he has one of my master's most important possessions, and I must get it back before we leave."  
  
Happosai was still comprehending the man's interesting tale.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" the butler asked Happosai. "If you see this Mousse person, tell him to come to my master's home. It's called the Look Out Cottage- he should be able to find it." And before Happosai could ask any more questions, the man had left.  
  
Happosai was thinking over what the man had told him when he saw someone familiar… deciding that he would be a man of his word, he ran up to…  
  
"Mousse!" Happosai shouted.  
  
Mousse turned around and looked at Happosai with a curious expression. "Do I know you…?"  
  
Happosai realized that Mousse was wearing a pair of glasses. "Take off your glasses and then see if you recognize me!" Happosai commanded.  
  
Mousses took of his glasses, and then put them back on, smiling with embarrassment. "Oh… Happosai… hehe, I'm sorry about earlier… you see, I couldn't see that well, and…"  
  
"I understand, I understand," Happosai cried impatiently. "You see, I just talked to this man, and he is looking for you- it seems to be very important. He says that you have something of his master's-"  
  
"Who is he?" Mousse inquired.  
  
Happosai shook his head. "I don't know his name… but he was very short, he was wearing a black suit, and I think he had a brown briefcase…"  
  
Mousse grumbled. "He won't get these glasses back! He said that I could have any pair, any pair at all! And I chose this pair!" Mousse stormed off.  
  
Happosai thought about calling after Mousse to try and make him change his mind, but he didn't. Still… the butler's story had been so intriguing… 


	8. Quality Time Together

Quality Time Together  
  
Author's Note: Hey, everyone, sorry for the wait… well, actually, only two people read Chapter 7 (THANK YOU, CHIBIKAT AND ZARMINA)… so I guess that "everyone" is abandoning my ficcy! But I shall remain strong, and continue! Also, before I start this interesting chapter, I wanted to let you know about some things… the "Holly Hill House" is no longer being called that in my ficcy- it will now be called "Look Out Cottage." This is because I made historical error (yes, this house really does exist). So yeah. And also, because I love all my readers so much (if there are any readers left) and because I am obsessed with this story's ending… I am planning to go TO Avalon over the summer! Don't you love me now?? Of course you don't… *sigh* The things I do for my readers… anyway, read on!  
  
Kuno's mind froze. How had Nabiki known that he had proposed to the pigtailed girl?? "Whatever do you mean?" Kuno asked her.  
  
Nabiki smirked. "You proposed to the pigtailed girl only weeks ago, and you gave her this very ring." She peered into Kuno's dark brown eyes. "I need to know why your feelings changed, l'il Kuno. 'Cause I don't get it."  
  
"Audacity," Kuno muttered, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Nabiki raised her eyebrows. "What?"  
  
Kuno sighed. "Nabiki," whispered Kuno. "For a long time, I have loved others, only to be disappointed and not loved in return. You are the first to have approached me first… and be so passionate about it…" Kuno leaned forward to kiss her, but Nabiki held him back.  
  
"Wait a minute, Kuno baby," she said softly. "Not so fast. I'd like to believe you, but, well…" she scratched her chin and gave him a small Nabiki grin (a rhyme!). "…You have some proving to do…" Nabiki peered into Kuno's eyes once again. "Let's spend some… *quality* time together. Here in Avalon. We'll see all the sights, eat in the gourmet restaurants, do some swimming, hiking, and biking, golfing…"  
  
"And if you prove your love to me, then I'm yours. Nice and easy."  
  
Kuno looked mischievous. "Well, then let's start out with the best…" and he began to lift up the bed sheets to reveal the rest of her body-  
  
No such luck. Nabiki whipped around to face the wall, her back now to Kuno. "Save the best for the last, l'il Kuno."  
  
Kuno raised his eyebrows. "What's the catch, may I ask…?"  
  
Nabiki smiled at the wall. "You have to pay for everything. But money won't get you what you want. The rest is really up to you."  
  
~*~  
  
Now back to our little furry friend whom you believed was forgotten…  
  
P-Chan will never fully understand why he got on that certain plane. Perhaps it was it's size, so small compared to the others. Perhaps it was the shining white coat of paint that had just recently been applied. Or perhaps it was the way the sun shone on the plane, making it sparkle and glimmer like a dove from heaven…  
  
Enough of the corny descriptions; this was the plane he chose. Not like he really cared where it took him, anyway. Getting back to Nerima seemed absolutely hopeless; he had been wandering around for weeks, or maybe months- he wasn't even sure.  
  
Well, P-Chan was walking down the aisle of the plane before it took off when there was a little… accident. One of the stewardesses was pouring glasses of hot water (P-Chan had made his way back to Alaska for the third time)… when she spilled one of the glasses on an unsuspecting P-Chan, who immediately transformed into… Ryoga. (Dun dun dun!)  
  
"I'm so sorry!" the stewardess cried. "I just didn't see you… is there absolutely anything I can do for you, sir?"  
  
Ryoga, who was actually quite pleased to be in his human form again, asked, "Can you get me back to Japan??"  
  
The stewardess looked confused. "Sir, this is a private jet going to Avalon. It will get you closer to Japan, but it certainly won't take you there."  
  
Ryoga sighed.  
  
"But I have a vacation home in Avalon," the stewardess continued. "Maybe you'd like to stay with me for a while, until I, umm, can help you get back home." She had taken quite a liking to Ryoga in the short time since they had met each other…  
  
"That would be nice," Ryoga said thoughtfully.  
  
The stewardess smiled. "Wonderful! Allow me to introduce myself." She held out her hand. "My name is Stacey, and I'm a distant relative of the Wrigley family!" She giggled. "And you are…?"  
  
"Ryoga, master of martial arts," he whispered with pride.  
  
"I see," Stacey said. She was beginning to get confused again. "Well, how about I tell you about Avalon? It's quite an amazing place- so many things to do and see, and so many stories and legends and histories to tell…"  
  
So Stacey began to ramble on about Avalon… while Ryoga wondered what he had gotten himself into *this* time…  
  
~*~  
  
"All right," Akane began, "the first thing we have to do is call everyone and tell them we're actually getting married… and then, we'll need to reserve a chapel, order invitations, order the food, the drinks, and the cake… find a tuxedo for you and a wedding dress for me, get a DJ of course, and then we'll need to rent someplace for the reception-"  
  
Ranma whistled. "Can't we just pay Nabiki to take care of all of this for us?"  
  
Akane shook her head. "It will cost us twice as much, and she'd get us the cheapest stuff she could find, anyway.  
  
"We have a lot of work to do, don't we?" Ranma sighed.  
  
"Yup!" shouted Akane cheerfully. "Let's go into town and get started!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Now then, Nabiki my love," Kuno said grandly, "What would you like to do this morning? I just made a reservation for a private tour on a glass-bottomed boat… but if you wish, we can go to the country club to swim and play golf… whatever you desire…"  
  
"That glass bottom boat sounds pretty nice, Kuno baby," Nabiki replied sweetly.  
  
"Then we're off!" cried Kuno.  
  
The tour was truly amazing. Their tour guide took them far from the shore, where, through the glass bottom of the boat, Nabiki and Kuno saw the most amazing underwater gardens. Sea plants and animals of all kinds and colors… it was a whole new world under the sea. The nature in Avalon seemed to be untouched by the growing industrialization around it. And that was what made it so… special.  
  
Before they knew it, the tour was over.  
  
"Thanks, Kuno," Nabiki said as he helped her off the boat. "I really enjoyed that. I really did."  
  
"You're welcome, dear Nabiki," Kuno answered with a smile. "Your appreciation makes me happier than you could ever know." 


End file.
